No More Tears
by Raven-2010
Summary: "I wanted to protect you forever" Inu said when Kikyo died, part of Kag dies coldness fills her she leaves Inu. Heartbroken Kouga takes Kag with him comforts her & she has a change of heart, updated extended 7 1 2011, comedy drama romance LEMON Kouga/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Summary Kag watches as Inuyasha holds dying Kikyo, and says he wanted to protect her forever, instead of crying part of Kag dies, coldness takes over. Watching this Kouga's heart breaks. The broken hearted wolf takes the wounded miko with him, as they become closer things change, and Kag becomes a new woman, Sessh plays a hentai trick on Inu, Lol sorry everybody I know I just re did this fic, but there were multiple errors, so I re edited, updated and extended it July 1 2011, comedy, drama, romance, Kouga/Kagome

**No More Tears**

**By Raven 2010 Sep 29 2010**

**The sad miko, canine brawl**

Kagome was distant, and was melancholy, Inuyasha was smothering her when other males came around, but when asked if he'd commit to her never answered, he was also sneaking off a lot. Kouga stopped by and as always Inuyasha went into one of his jealous fits, raised holy hell then started a fight, only this time the others noticed something very different about their miko friend she didn't sit Inuyasha

Instead she seemed to be in another world her mind was else where, they could have sworn that they had even seen her smile and look moon eyed for a flash second. Both Miroku, and Sango looked at each other and wordlessly agreed that Kagome had eyes for some lucky male, but who?

"Butt breath" Kouga insulted "Damn wash your mouth out, the grass is wilting"

"Ass face" Inuyasha retorted

"Doesn't know what to do with a girl, 8 bricks short of a full load and dropping fast, stupid mutt" Kouga ragged

"I'll Kill you ya walking flea farm" was all Inuyasha could think to say

"At least I bathe" Kouga added "And smell pretty to, just ask the girls" he ragged

As the brawl Inuyasha started raged on, Kagome was merely a bored looking spectator. This time Kouga was getting the better of Inuyasha, Kagome flashed a quick grin on that part, oh and Sango, and Miroku caught it, they said nothing but loved that part

"Let go ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha insulted

"Ah shut your trap mutt face, you started it, and you need a flea bath" Kouga wise cracked, then pretended he was scratching an itch

"Shut up before I make a rug out of you" Inuyasha said

"I'd like to see you try, little neko"

"Stand right there and hold still this'll only take a minute" Inuyasha said and put his hand on tetsuseiga's hilt "It wont hurt a bit"

"Geez dog breath, I mean toe jam breath, you were really gonna do it" weren't you? Kouga said, then hit him over the head knocking him out cold

"Kouga I have to admit that was way more fun then sitting him" Kagome said

"Kagome are you alright? You usually sit mutt face, and break up the fight" what's going on, are you sick or something? Kouga asked

Then put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, there was none and, Kagome slightly blushed. He stared at her intently looking for signs of illness and saw none, the curious wolf did however notice that she seemed unusually calm, and un phased by the fight, when normally she'd be pissed

"Kagome are you feeling okay? A concerned Kouga inquired

"Hah? yeah Kouga I'm fine, and about Inuyasha and the fight I do not care what he does anymore one way or the other"

"I gotta say Kagome I am very surprised I never thought I'd hear anything like that from you"

"What can I say Kouga, things change, and sometimes for the better"

"Wow" In that case is it alright if I hang around, and visit you for a while? Kouga asked

"Sure if you want to" Kouga put his hand on her shoulder

Inuyasha woke up and rubbed his head "Hey you smelly wolf get your hands off Kagome"

"If Kagome tells me to, till then keep your trap shut, flea brain" Kouga replied

"Inuyasha why don't you go play with your toy Kikyho? Kagome said

Sango choked trying to keep a straight face and keep from laughing but failed, Miroku soon followed "What? What the fuck are you talking about wench? Inuyasha snapped feigning ignorance and innocence

"Yes you remember ya mangy dirty dog, dead girl made of clay. The one your always chasing, and abandon Kagome for" Kouga wise cracked "What's it like plowing clay?

"Shut limp up wolf" Inuyasha retorted

"Yeah well at least I admit I love Kagome, and do not give a shit who hears it, and I'd never play with her heart, and abandon her like you do" Kouga retorted

Inuyasha jumped up, and made a grab for Kouga, Kagome again did not even bother to sit him. Inuyasha tried to knock Kouga over, Kouga hit him over the head knocking him out again. Seeing as how Inuyasha was going to be out of it for a good long while to come, Kouga went and swiftly caught then returned with four fat rabbits, gutted and cleaned, they cooked the meat and ,everyone ate while sleeping beauty Inuyasha continued having his beauty rest

The gang cracked up laughing when Inuyasha whimpered and his legs moved like he was chasing something, then he barked growled and panted like a tired dog "Aw he must be dreaming of chasing kitty cats" Sango wisecracked

**Doggy got a special bone, kitty hates water**

"Sango your looking mighty sneaky" what are you up to? Kouga asked

"Hey wanna have some fun? Sango asked

"That depends" what do you have in mind? Kagome inquired

"Lets put a bone a bone between his teeth, then when he wakes up he'll find, it and we all make like we don't see anything, that'll drive him crazy" Sango said

"I like it ,but let me be the one to put the bone between mutt face's teeth, but first I'll rub my hand all over it so he'll taste wolf all over it" Kouga said, rubbed his hand on the bone, then very carefully put the bone between Inuyasha's teeth

"You guys are truly sick, and depraved, I love it" Miroku said grinning

About an hour later Inuyasha woke up found the bone in his mouth between his teeth. Took it out looked at, then sniffed, his eyes turned hard and furious, he spat trying to get the taste of wolf out of his mouth

"Eeeeew what the hell? Who put this bone in my mouth? And why the fuck does my mouth taste like wolf?

"Ah shut up dog breath your nuts" Kouga said "Damn this must mean ya wanna eat me"

"Inuyasha my friend I am afraid you are hallucinating" Miroku joked

"Inuyasha I think you hit your head to hard there's no bone there" Sango do you see a bone there?

"No Kagome I do not" Sango answered

"Your all full of shit wenches" Inuyasha snapped

"Hey dog turd I think ya finally lost it, not that you had it in the first place" Kouga teased

"Yeah wolf maybe if I shove this fucking bone up your ass, I bet then you'll see it" Inuyasha replied "Constipation big time"

"Why mutt face does this mean you love me? I am sorry but I'm not that kind of wolf, I am a good boy" Kouga taunted "Only Kagome can touch my butt"

"Seriously Inuyasha there's no bone there, we'd tell you if there was" Kagome said

"I know what's going on your all trying to mess with my head so I'll think I'm crazy"

Inuyasha turned to leave "Is it true, could they be right? maybe I am finally losing it, and going nuts. Ahhh I'm going to the hot spring and soak so I can think" he thought

"Hey mutt face? Kouga called

"Yeah, what? Ya stupid wolf" Inuyasha replied

"That bone you claim was in your mouth" Kouga said

"Yeah what of it?

"You said it tasted like wolf" Kouga stated

"Ya so?

"Well I think I should tell you"

"Kouga you asshole just spit it out, I ain't got all fucking day" Inuyasha barked

"Ok well the bone tasted like wolf because I rubbed it on a special part of my body" he taunted

"What in hell are you talking about? Inuyasha demanded

"A special place below the waist" Kouga answered, having a hard time keeping a straight face "Very special wolf seasoning"

"You mean you, bone, and you rubbed it there? Then put it in my m, mouth" Inuyasha got out "Ewww gross, cough, cough" he responded then started spitting "Oh I gotta get it out"

"What ookami pork is good for ya, lots of protein" Kouga ragged "It's the best number one pork"

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna puke" Inuyasha whined,

"Now he can say he's really been porked" Kouga ragged

"Iwanna puke as it is, shuuut up" Inuyasha said

Then Inuyasha started putting hand full's of dirt in his mouth, using it to scrub it, then rinsing with water, and repeating. Finally when he had enough he turned and ran like the devil was chasing him, headed straight to the nearest hot spring, Kouga and the others were rolling in fits of laughter

"Oh my dear sweet gods Kouga t, that was totally sick, he'll never b, be the same" Kagome got out

"I don't think he will ever l, look at a bone the same way ever again" Sango managed to say

"Well my friends I guess now our charming hanyou friend can say he's b, been boned" Mitoku gasped out "Best part he didn't even need foreplay"

"Damn and the cheap bastard didn't even give me any flowers, I feel so cheap and used" Kouga mock whined, that started them laughing all over again

"I want revenge on Bakayasha for always aggravating me" hey Kouga would you help me? Kagome said

"Sure anything for you Kagome, helping you, and getting to torture mutt face that's a big plus"

Kagome told them her plot, it was evil, sneaky, and rotten theyl loved it and agreed,. Kouga went and got the instruments of torture, then they all hid to watch the fun.

Inuyasha was enjoying his long soak in the hot spring, with his scent masked Kouga wearing an evil grin snuck up behind Inuyasha, put catnip tea in the water, and dropped 3 very mad hating to be put in water demon cats into the water, it was a mass of fur, claws, fangs, and angry hisses

"Yeeeeeeouch" shit where the hell ouch did you little bastards owww come from? Inuyasha got out between shrieks "I'm gonna make fuckin cat stew outta you"

The poor hanyou had one cat on his back, one clinging to his leg, and the third wrapped around his arm. He tried pulling, pushing, and shaking them off but failed and, only succeeded in enraging them more, when he threatened to kill them he instantly found himself covered in more demon cats, of course Kouga throwing catnip on them did not help but what the hell it was fun, plus the catnip tea he had put in the water made them extra frisky

"I hate cats miserable flea bags" Inuyasha said in a defeated tone of voice "Fuckin suckin cats"

"Meeeeeow, hiss" was heard from the felines

**Kikyo's death, and a new Kagome is born**

Two weeks later it happened while standing next to Kouga, Kagome watched as Inuyasha held a dying Kikyo in his arms, she felt bad for him for him, but not for the death of the bitch who tried to kill her. After Kikyo passed Inuyasha punched the ground, and said "_**I wanted to protect you forever" **_

Kouga's heart clenched, as Kagome continued to watch this something inside her died she went completely numb, she could not feel anything. She remembered all his jealous tirades the fights he started with Kouga, the time at her school play he was jealous of Hojo, how he never wanted any other male near her, and how she'd been patient and understanding

But Inuyasha punching the ground, and his words "_**I wanted to protect you forever" **_tauntingly kept running through her mind, over and over again.

"This proves it he didn't want me with another male, but wanted to protect her forever,

I would have always been number two, and in reality would have had nothing" Kagome thought

Kouga looked at Kagome with a broken heart, but he didn't sense misery from her only coldness, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and comfort her, Kagome finally turned and without a word left. Kouga followed because he'd be damned if he was going to leave the woman he loved alone, deeper into the forest Kagome stopped and sat under a tree, Kouga sat next to her and took her in his arms resting her head on his chest they sat like that in long silence

"Kagome are you alright? Kouga asked "That fucking bastard, I could kill him, I love her, and can never have her, and never will" his heart ached

"Yeah Kouga don't worry about me, I don't care about it, or feel anything anymore"

"I'm sorry Kagome I never thought mutt face would do something like that"

"In a way Kouga he did me a favor"

"How so?

"It could'a been way worse" What if we had been mated, and then have this happen?" Kagome explained

"You've got a point there, but I'd still love to pound the mutt"

"Thanks Kouga"

"Kagome you shouldn't go back to the village to soon, stay away for a while"

"You right about that. You can stay here with me if you want, there's a cave with a hot spring in it nearby, it's one of my hideouts I'll get some food and make a fire for you" he stated

"Sounds good to me, lets go"

Kouga picked her up, and sped off toward the cave "Okay Kagome we're here he'll never find you"

The cave was just opposite a waterfall in a densely wooded area, and surrounded lush greenery "Its beautiful Kouga"

"Figured you'd like it"

Kouga went hunting and came back with a gutted, cleaned deer, and some furs to sleep under. He put the meat on the spit and set it over the fire to roast, he succeeded in getting Kagome to eat, she complimented him on his cooking, they talked for hours, it was late and time to sleep so they went into the cave, Kouga had a bed made of furs already made

"Kouga this is nice" she complimented

"Kagome can I hold you? I won't try anything" he promised

"Sure you can Kouga I trust you" they crawled under the furs with Kouga holding her till they fell asleep it was so far the happiest day of his life

Back at the village "Where the fuck is Kagome? I've been looking everywhere" A pissed Hanyou asked

Infuriated Sango was about to do something out of the ordinary, and shock the hell out of everyone there

"Inuyasha leave it alone" Miroku warned

"I don't give a shit" now where is the wench?

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha" where is Kagome you ask? Think back because I know you do not have fucking amnesia. Always jealous ,never want other males near her, and then what the fuck did you turn around after Kikyho died, punch the ground, _**I wanted to protect you forever, **_you said, that told Kagome she'd have always been number 2"

"Kami's you are so fucking ignorant, and dense it makes me wanna puke, you did not see the way she was after you did that, she's not the same anymore. And you call Sesshoumaru a cold bastard he's got nothing on you, so leave her alone you cruel prick she'll come back if she come's back when she is ready" Sango bellowed

"Shut up Sango you don't know what your talking about" Inuyasha snapped

"Kiss my ass bastard, you put a fucking soul sucking, murdering corpse, who tried to kill you, and Kagome first after all Kagome did for you" Sango screamed "And if the bitch had succeeded in killing Kagome" where do you think Kagome's soul would have went? In that things body"

"Enough Inuyasha leave Kagome the hell alone" haven't you done enough? Miroku bellowed his eyes burning with rage

"Miroku who the fuck do you think you are? Inuyasha snapped "You don't know shit"

"This is who I am you heartless bastard" Miroku yelled, then hit Inuyasha with binding sutras, he couldn't move It was like he was mummified

"Miroku let me go you fucking prick" Inuyasha demanded

"Yup that'll happen right after you kiss Naraku's butt"

Gonk Sango hit Inuyasha over the head with hiraikotsu knocking him out "There we'll get some peace, and quiet now" she said

"Sango my love I thank you" Miroku teased

"Miroku how long will Inuyasha be bound and unable to move?

"Dear Sango lord loud mouth shall remain this way till I remove the sutras"

"Hehehe, Roku you know what that means? We get to have lots of fun" Sango said with an evil glint in her eyes

In the morning Sango made good on her having fun promise, she cooked the ramen Kagome had left for them, served it in bowls with some left over boar meat. they all sat on the ground with their legs crossed staring at Iinuyasha, while eating ramen

"You rotten fuckers where's mine? Save me some ya greedy bastards" Inuyasha wise cracked sarcastically

"Save you what Inuyasha? Miroku asked "Your hallucinating, damn you drink to much" he ragged

"Ramen fool" Inuyasha said "And I don't drink dummy"

"Sango do you see any ramen here?

"Why no Miroku I do not, I see only the rice and meat, we are eating perhaps our poor Inuyasha hit his head to hard and is now hallucinating" Sango answered smiling evilly "Want another wolf flavored bone? Hmmm?

"Thanks a lot I lost my damn appetite" Inuyasha bit

**No more tears**

The next night Kagome had returned to the village to retrieve her things, she took Sango, and Miroku aside and told them where she was, without a word she looked at Inuyasha with the cold eyes of death sending a chill down his spine, bid the others fare well and left

"See Inuyasha that is what I was talking about" you see what you've done? are you happy? Sango said sarcastically. He said nothing and only glared daggers

While Kagome made her way back into the forest she looked up into the beautiful night sky. The moon was full and bright, stars filled the sky and the air was warm, she walked deep into the forest intent on escape for a few days. Kagome came up on a flat topped boulder, and saw Kouga sitting on it she was behind him, he was gazing up at the moon. Kouga never moved an inch, he knew Kagome was there and did not turn to face her which was very unlike him

Without turning to face her good evening "Kagome" how's my woman? asked Kouga sounding sad

"Hi Kouga" are you okay?

"Yeah beautiful"

Kagome sensed something was off, without another word she went over to Kouga sat behind him on the boulder, rested her head on his back, and put her arms around him to comfort him, he put one of his hands on hers. They sat for long minutes in silence ,then not long after that Kagome felt warm water running down and soaking her hands, and worry struck her

"Kouga what's wro? She started to ask but was cut off

"No Kagome don't look at me" can we just stay like this for a while? Kouga said

"Sure Kouga"

"Is mutt face looking for you?

"I do not know, or care, I went to the village, told my friends aside, and told them where I'd be, took my things, and left to get the hell away from him" Kouga please what's wrong? She said and then felt more water come pouring down onto her hands

"He has you, I don't, and never will, even though I am the one who loves you and admits it" Kouga answered "The two timing lucky mutt"

Unable to take it anymore Kagome broke free, bolted around, and stood in front of him, and took his head in her hands, then saw his face was soaking wet, while tears continued to pour from his eyes. Kouga quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head against her chest

"Kouga it's killing me, I cant stand to see you hurting"

"Why does it have to be this way? mutt face has two girls a clay one, and the one I love, and the only one I want"

"Kouga I, I'm sorry it's my fault"

"It's not your fault you can't help who you love Kagome, just look at me I'm a good example" he replied "I wish you'd purify me then I'd be free" he choked out

"Kouga? She called "No never"

Kagome lifted his head up, locked eyes with him, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him, he returned the kiss with love and passion. They continued for a long time, and it soon began to become heated, tongues danced, and caressed, and fevers grew, Kouga broke the kiss they were both breathing heavy

"K, Kagome god I love you, but we should stop this now before it goes to far, and we do something maybe your not ready for" Kouga said

"Maybe I don't want to stop, I've been blind all this time, and maybe I am more ready then either of us knew" she said, and kissed him again

Kouga pulled back after a few minutes "Are you sure you want this? Because I won't be able to stop myself, and will mark you, then there's no going back" he warned, then scented her arousal "Wolves mate for life, and you'd be stuck with me forever" he half heartedly joked, with a hint of hope in his voice, and eyes

"Yes Kouga I do" she replied "And I can think of far worse things then you to be stuck with" she joked, His face immediately lit with a smile

"In that case" will you be my mate? Then when I call you my woman it will be true" he teased

"Kouga my handsome wolf prince yes I'd be honored to be your mate"

"My woman" he replied his eyes bright, and filled with love while a smile lit his face

**Lemon starts**

Kouga took Kagome in his arms and held her possessively close to his body, he kissed her, and parted her lips with his tongue. Kagome eagerly granted him access. While their tongues caressed each other, he reached inside her kimono and felt her breasts, then trailed hot kisses and nips across her jaw line down her neck, to her cleavage earning him a moan from her

Kagome slid her hands under his armor feeling his muscular chest, and he groaned from the pleasure of her touch, it sent sparks through his body. Kagome slowly, and sensually removed his armor, and furs while Kouga undid her obi, then opened her kimono and sliced her bra off with his claws

With one hand he took both of her full breasts one at a time and gently suckled like a pup, with the other put it between her legs and felt her womanhood, then felt her heat she became wet, he then cut her panties off with his claws. When Kagome took hold of, and looked at his shaft she gasped when she saw the length, and girth of it, Kouga pulled her to him, and held her by her ass, Kagome held onto his shoulders while he ground into her, then he felt the wetness from her release seep out and coat him

"Damn Kouga that feels so g, good" she gasped "_**Ahhhhh" **_Kagome cried out with her first male induced orgasm

"Thank you my Kagome that's what I wanna hear" he praised "Kagome sit on the edge of the boulder" Kouga said then smirked

"Kouga what are you up to?

"Just sit and rest woman" he said smiling

Kagome sat as instructed Kouga, went down on his knees in front of her, he ran his hands and kisses from her knees to her thighs. Kagome buried her hands in his hair, while moaning, in the blink of an eye he had her thighs spread, and tasted, and plunged his tongue in and out of her till she couldn't take anymore

"God's Kouga stop I can't take anymore, fuck me Kouga" please? She pled

But he did not instead he plunged his tongue inside "Mmm Kami's Kouga it feels to good" she moaned , he continued until she screamed her release "_**Ohhh**_ _**K, Kougaaa"**_

Once Kagome regained normal breathing she pushed Kouga down, grabbed his length, and lavished it with, attention nearing his release he stopped her because he wanted his first release to be inside her

"Damn and that is such nice lean tasty pork" Kagome said after he stopped her

"Yeah I'll give ya pork don't worry" he teased

"Oooo yum" she replied

"Wanna play wounded miko, and the wolf healer? he teased while he picked up and carried her

"Yes my wolfy"

"Wolfy, hah I like that" he said

Kouga laid her on top of the furs in the cave that they had used as a bed the night before, then lay on top of her, while kissing her, he put one hand under her ass, while rubbing himself against her womanhood, she arched her back while her hands felt his body,

Kouga knew she was ready for him, and without a word he gently but swiftly pushed all the way in, taking her innocence.

He was going to still himself and wait for her to adjust but she surprised him when instead she thrust into him hard, so he obliged her. At first he moved torturously slow, driving her into an unbearably high level of lust, with her feet on the backs of his legs she nudged him to move faster, so he did, and she soon clamped around his length tightly

Near to the start of her many releases _**"Oh Kouga harder, faster, please? Yes Kouga yes yesss**_" she called out, while she exploded

"That's my woman, you feel so damn good I think I am going to lose my mind" he said smiling

"Kouga you feel so good to me I almost cant stand it don't stop"

Kouga's heart swelled with joy he felt like he was going to explode, his movement became erratic, he began going faster, and pumping harder. Their releases started simultaneously his fangs became long then he sunk them into the crook of her neck, she grew fangs and repeated his actions, their powers merged as one giving them each a combination of both for life

He howled the victory howl of being newly mated, his tribe heard it, they were shocked, their eyes went wide, then they smiled and cheered. Hakkaku gave a responding howl of congratulations

"They know" Kagome said

"Yup welcome to my pack, and thank you for being my mate" Kouga replied "Damn woman you keep me so horny" he said while still inside her, even after such a big release he stayed hard

Her first response was to raise her hips, and thrust into him, and clinched her inner muscles around his stiffness "Lets keep going, I want more"

"Shit you little wolfette" he said ,while sucking in a sharp breath because of what she'd done "Looks like we're gonna be fucking all night"

he latched onto to her nipples with his lips, one at a time and suckled, and at the same time swirled the tip of his tongue around them, she arched her back, and ground against him. He repeatedly stroked her G spot with his length, making her see stars, he smirked when he felt her passage heat up, and start tightening in preperation for what he knew was going to be a mind blowing orgasm

"Kouga oh what you do to me" Kagome moaned

"Come on baby gimmie what you got" he coaxed, and he was not disappointed

"My woman now your mine, I love you"

"I love you to Kouga"

"Kagome I thought I'd never hear those words from you"

"Ohhh Kooouga wanna play saw the wood? She teased

"What is that, and how do we play it? Kouga asked even though he knew what she meant

"This" she said

Kagome turned Kouga onto his back, and rode him slowly, he held on to her hips while she moved up and down, he thrust up into her burying himself deeper inside her. She moved in a circular motion a couple of times, and he was slowly going insane with pleasure

"Oh God's woman that's it harder, ride me, oh shit faster" he said _**"Ka, Kagome"**_

"_**Ughhh Kouga" **_

After this Kouga put her on her hands and knees, entered from behind, and relentlessly pounded into her making her scream his name. They could not stop coming, he took her over and over again in every position there was, the pair was not seen or heard from for a week

**Lemon ends **

Meanwhile at the wolf den "I hope it's little sis he took as a mate" Ginta said "Or I'll kick his ass" he joked

"Something tells me that it is Kagome" Hakkaku replied "I heard through my grape vine that Inuyasha screwed up royally this time, then sis left him, and stayed with Kouga"

"Well mutt did Kouga a favor, and sis is one of us now" Ginta replied

The wind shifted, and a scent rode in on it's back carrying it to the wolves, they stilled, and sniffed, Kagome and Kouga's mating. All went quiet, then a round of cheers echoed throughout the den, and area, they were already planning a celebration feast, but would wait until the mates came back

"Well we wont be seeing the boss for about a week, maybe more" Hakkaku said with a grin

**Return of the ookami mates**

Kagome and Kouga returned to Keade's village holding hands, when everyone saw them at first they were shocked. Then Sango, and Miroku smiled, of course Miroku gave Kouga his famous lecherous grin, Kouga smiled

"Ya Mangy wolf get your hands off Kagome now" Inuyasha demanded

"Kagome's my woman now, so fuck you mutt face" Kouga retorted "Try taking her from me and I seriously will kill you"

"She ain't your woman, now and she'll never be" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Hah a lot you know mutt face this mark says different" Kouga said while pulling her hair back and showing Inuyasha his mark "She's my mate"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and a look of horror covered his face "Kagome you and him? You and her? How? Inuyasha said

"Yes Inu baby it's true" Kagome teased

"How" Inuyasha said forgetting what it sounded like that he was asking

"You're a virgin Inuyasha so we will have the talk, you see males have a thing called a penis, and woman have a thing with a hole in the middle called a vagina. The male and female kiss, penis gets hard, then he puts it in the hole, it feels oh so good sex, sex and more sex" Kagome taunted, while she drew him a very detailed picture

"Shut up, shut up, shut up my ears are bleeding, somebody gouge my eyes out, eew there's a mental image I never wanted, but is now burned into my brain forever, kill me now, for the love of kami kill me now? Inuyasha said

Poor Miroku, and Kouga were choking with laughter, Sango was on her back rolling on the ground, holding her stomach, and Keade laughed till tears rolled down her cheeks. To further torture Inuyasha with her fingers Kagome imitated the sexual act, Inuyasha was so red he nearly burst into flames

"M, mutt face what didn't you know that y, your pee, pee had another use besides pissing through? It was also, was made for fu, fucking to" Kouga choked out

"Oh and I, I rode that huge ookami pork log a, all night long" Kagome got out between laughs

"Inu, Inuyasha I am only a humble monk but e, even I know that the p, pole goes in the hairy hole and repeatedly to" Miroku gasped through laughs

"Geeez Inuyasha if y, you needed to know all this all you h ,had to do was ask" Sango got out between laughs

"Inuyasha y, ye are to nervous, and fear to much" Keade choked out

"Ohhh leave me alone" will ya? Inuyasha said with a red face, and ears "Besides I know where babies come from idiots"

"Awww look such a cute blushing puppy we have here. It's okay your among friends we wuv you, and will never tell anyone else" Kagome teased

"Sadistic fuckers" Inuyasha said, turned, and sat with his back to them

"Want another wolf flavored pork bone? Hm? Kouga ragged

"Ick" Inuyasha replied then took off

"Sicko, hehehe" Miroku teased

"I know I just cant stop myself" Kouga answered "And I do not know why, so I just go with it, guess I'm just a sick wolf"

**Sesshoumaru's X rated gift and a big surprise**

"Hah lord fluffy is so cold if he ever put that thing inside of some poor unfortunate female, she'd freeze to death in under two seconds" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Inuyasha shut up that's disgusting, and if lord Sesshoumaru is anywhere in the vicinity and hears you he will rip you to pieces, and you'll deserve it. So shut up" will you? Kagome scolded

"To late miko I heard the whole thing" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Uh oh well it was nice knowing you dumb ass, hope you enjoy the afterlife" Kagome stated

"Oh no not lord asshole" what the hell do you want? Inuyasha said

"Yes little brother I'm here and I have a gift for you"

"Oh yeah lord stick in ass" and what the fuck might that be? Inuyasha said "Something poisonous?

"Inuyasha give me a moment since your bound by sutras, and can't move, I will open it for you" Sesshoumaru said

"Get on with it already lord ice dick" Inuyasha snapped "so we can end this shit"

"As you wish little cherry" Sesshoumaru ragged

Sesshoumaru pulled out, and opened a very intricately drawn scroll, then held it up so Inuyasha could see it. Inuyasha looked his beautiful golden eyes went wide, his face turned chalk white, and a look of a mixture of shocked and horror covered his features

"Ohhhhh, no, no ,no for the love of all the Kami's get it away" Inuyasha pled

Drawn onto the scroll in color were very graphic, detailed, and intricate pictures of males and females indulging in various sexual acts, and in every position, wearing erotic facial expressions while in ecstasy, When Inuyasha saw the one with a male orally feasting on a female, his face twisted, and his ears pinned flat against his head

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I see it" Miroku asked

"Why I'd be honored Monk"

"Thank you" Miroku replied

Miroku looked was shocked, and was grinning lecherously, then turned, and held it up so the others could see it, the whole damned group roared in fits of laughter. Inuyasha felt like a piece of meat on display at a market, Sango got an evil glint in her eyes, Miroku knew this was about to get even better

"Yup that's another way to use your tongue Inuyasha, you are half dog, and we all know how dogs love to use their tongues, slurp" Sango ragged

"So go use yours, and leave me alone ya nasty wench" he retorted

"After you show me how" Sango replied "Hehehe"

"Lord Sesshoumaru where did you get this? and who is the artist? Miroku inquired

"I am the artist in question" Sesshoumaru answered

"My lord you are indeed very talented" Miroku commented

"Sesshoumaru you lousy prick" Inuyasha barked

"Yes little brother I have one, and know well how to use it" Sesshoumaru retorted "Yours however is rusting from non use"

"Inuyasha you should show your thanks lord Sesshoumaru went to a lot of trouble to create this beautiful gift for you" Sango teased

"Monk would you remove the sutras from him? Sesshoumaru asked

"Why I'd be happy to lord Sesshoumaru" Miroku said then did, he inwardly grinned evilly knowing that whatever Sesshoumaru was about to pull next was going to be good

"You may come out now" Sesshoumaru stated

Jakotsu came out "Oooo there he is" how's my delicious little Yasha? And those yummy little doggie ears I could just nibble on them all night long among other things" Jakotsu ragged licking his lips

"Eeeeeeeeee no not you, oh hell no I don't think so, you stay the hell away from" Inuyasha screeched "You twisted perverted thing you"

"Oh don't be that way my Yasha" Jakotsu said while closing in on Inuyasha "You don't mean that, you know you love me" he teased and made kissing sounds

"Eek eeew fuck you" Inuyasha said then took off toward the forest at demonic speed with Jakotsu hot on his heels

"Now remember mutt face no humping till the wedding night" Kouga ragged

"Remember to invite us to the wedding little brother" Sesshoumaru teased "I have beautiful ladies wedding garments all picked out for Jakotsu, and your haori and hakama are also ready little brother"

"Yaaay, thanks Sesshy" Jakotsu squealed playing along

"Sesshoumaru you bitch" Inuyasha yelled back "You and that fucking wolf are dead" then he and Jakotsu continued the chase into the forest

"Lord Sesshoumaru I bow to you in honor for you are truly the master" Miroku praised

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru responded and the others gave him bows while laughing

Two days day's later a thud was heard, then something rolled across the ground, hearing this the others came running to see what it was, looked and saw. Laying there bound in ropes from ankles to shoulders was Jakotsu, head shaven bald, with a note attached that said, _**who's next? **_Yup Inuyasha got some payback, they untied Jakotsu

"Gee didn't know he liked em bald" Jakotsu said "This is one time it's good to be male, if I were female and this happened I'd be devastated, no offense Kagsy and Sang"

"None taken" Kagome answered

"And your right" Sango added

"My little hanyou likes rough love" Jakotsu joked

"Jak your to much" Kagome said, Keade made a potion, and gave it to Jakotsu, it made his hair grow, after a couple of days it had completely grown back

Off in the distance with his sword pointed up to the sky Inuyasha called his adamant barrage, then wind scar, and all at the same time adamant spears, and hard rain came pouring down, and lightening lit the sky. But he had forgotten who was there, using his powers before the adamant, or rain could hit, Sesshoumaru deflected it back at Inuyasha, and in a split second it headed for and struck him

"Ohhhhh shit" was heard, then "Yeeeouch, son of a bitch" was heard

"Now for the lightening" Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic smirk, using his powers once again, he sent the lightening to Inuyasha, and mentally did a happy dance when it hit it's target

"Ahhhhh, ow, ow, ow" Inuyasha screamed when a lightening bolt struck him in the ass

"Guess dog breath forgot about the taiyoukai terror" Kouga commented

"Taiyoukai terror? Kagome asked

"Yup that's Sesshoumaru's nick name, because under his high class, calm, cool demeanor, and appearance lies a joke playing, fun loving, holy terror" Kouga explained

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Kagome said questioningly

"Yes miko he speaks the truth" he answered then gave a devious grin

"You sneaky little devil" she said

"Correction big devil" Sesshoumaru joked "And thank you"


End file.
